O FANTASMA DAS MASMORRAS
by MarciaBS
Summary: O famoso concurso de poções será realizado, mas estranhos acontecimentos estão tirando fortes candidatos de Hogwarts. - Fic feita para o Movie Fest do PSF baseada no filme "O Fantasma da Ópera" - SLASH
1. Prólogo

**Título: **O Fantasma das Masmorras  
**Autora: **MarciaBS  
**Betas: **Gih e Serena  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Apresentando:** Sirius Black, Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy  
**Participação especial:** Severus Snape  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
**Agradecimentos: **Muito obrigada a Serena e a Gih por terem me aturado durante todo o desenvolvimento dessa fic e ajudado a deixar essa história da melhor maneira possível.

**Resumo:** O famoso concurso de poções será realizado na mais tradicional escola de magia do Reino Unido, mas estranhos acontecimentos estão tirando fortes candidatos de Hogwarts do páreo. E agora a grande estrela da escola também foi ameaçada justamente quando o Diretor está recebendo o Ministro da Magia e o Chefe do departamento dos Esportes, sem muita opção Dumbledore indica Draco Malfoy para o concurso e quando Sirius Black é apresentado como financiador do concurso as coisas começam a complicar ainda mais.

**O FANTASMA DAS MASMORRAS**

_**Prólogo**_

Nas masmorras escuras e subterrâneas, uma lenda assustava a todos de Hogwarts. Muitos dizem que era apenas um fantasma. Mas será mesmo um fantasma? O fantasma das masmorras habitava o imenso subterrâneo da escola de magia e bruxaria mais famosa da Europa e de lá só saia para acalentar suas paixões: poções e o encantador jovem de puro sangue Draco Malfoy.


	2. Vinte cinco anos antes

_**Capitulo 1 – Vinte cinco anos antes**_

_Hogwarts 2022..._

Os escombros do lugar lhe traziam tantas recordações que era sufocante. Nunca mais havia ido aquele lugar e agora as lembranças o atacavam como uma avalanche descontrolada. Os largos corredores sempre tão cheios de vida agora tão vazios. As paredes nuas e descascadas sem seus quadros a cochichar. O frio devido ao vazio e não pelos fantasmas andando.

- Senhoras e senhores muito obrigado por comparecerem ao leilão beneficente das vitimas de guerra...

Agora Hogwarts, devastada após a guerra, havia se tornado um monumento vivo para lembrar a todos a violência que destruiu todas aquelas vidas.

- Aqui temos uma peça interessante encontrada nas profundezes das masmorras...

Seus olhos deixaram de percorrer o ambiente para se prenderem atentamente as mãos daquele ser velho e enrugado.

- Um antigo caldeirão, feito em cobre nobre, com o fundo triplamente reforçado e encantamentos de perfeição na volta...

Sentiu o coração afundar no peito diante aquela singela peça.

- Podemos começar com quinze galeões? Quinze, obrigado.

Quando seu olhar encontrou quem fez o primeiro lance um calafrio percorreu sua espinha. Conhecia aqueles olhos. Poderia passar milênios e, ainda assim, reconheceria aqueles olhos.

- Vinte... Trinta... Quarenta...

- Vendido ao senhor de sobretudo negro ao fundo.

O mesmo olhar convencido. O mesmo riso arrogante. Maldito. Aquilo lhe trazia tantas lembranças.

_Nota da Autora: Mais um capítulo curto, mas eu prometo que os outros são um pouco maiores. Essa fic já está concluída e tem oito capítulos no total. Beijinhos e obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram..._


	3. O candidato

_**Capitulo 2 – O candidato**_

"_**Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation**_

_**Darkness turns and wakes imagination**_

_**Silently the senses abandon their defenses"**_

"_A noite aguça e acentua as sensações_

_A escuridão agita e desperta a imaginação_

_Silenciosamente os sentidos abandonam as defesas"_

_Hogwarts 1997..._

O grande castelo estava animado com as grandes mudanças que teriam. Uma grande correria tomava conta dos seus largos corredores. Os alunos de todas as casas comentavam as novidades. Um concurso entre as principais escolas de magia. Seria o evento do ano. Fazia anos que Hogwarts não sediava um evento tão importante. O mundialmente famoso concurso europeu de Poções.

"_**Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour**_

_**Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender**_

_**Turn your face away**_

_**From the garish light of Day...**_

_**Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light...**_

_**and listen to the music of the night**_

_**Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams**_

**purge your thoughts of the life you knew before**

**close your eyes at your spirit start to...**_**"**_

"_Suavemente, gentilmente, a noite estende seu esplendor_

_Pegue, sinta, trêmula e suave_

_Esconda a sua face,_

_Da ostensiva luz do dia..._

_Esconda os seus pensamentos, da fria e insensível luz..._

_E ouça a música da noite_

_Feche seus olhos e se entregue aos seus mais obscuros sonhos._

_Afaste os pensamentos da vida que você conhecia até agora_

_Feche seus olhos e deixe sua alma começar a se elevar..."_

As garotas cochichavam animadas com a perspectiva de novos alunos e a possibilidade de um grande baile no ano. Cores, roupas, jóias, feitiços e enfeites eram vistos por toda Hogwarts. Ninguém queria perder o evento e todos queriam saber quem seria o grande campeão de Hogwarts, já que estranhos acontecimentos vinham ocorrendo com os candidatos e foi naquele jantar que Alvo Dumbledore, o diretor, veio contar as boas novas aos estudantes.

"_**And you'll live as you've never lived before!**_

_**Softly, deftly, music shall caress you**_

_**Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you**_

_**Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind!**_

_**In this darkness that you know you cannot fight**_

_**The darkness of the music of the night"**_

"_E você viverá como nunca viveu antes!_

_Suavemente, primorosamente a música vai acariciá-lo_

_Ouça-a, Sinta-a, secretamente possuindo você_

_Abra sua mente, liberte as suas fantasias!_

_Nessa escuridão que você sabe que não pode combater_

_A escuridão da música da noite"_

- Atenção, meus caros alunos, tenho um anúncio a fazer. Estou certo de que todos ouviram o boato que Hogwarts sediaria o aclamado concurso europeu de talentos mágicos esse ano. Esse boato, de fato, é verdadeiro. Gostaria de lhe apresentar três senhores que agora terão um papel importante no futuro de Hogwarts. Primeiro, há três funcionários do novo ministério: o Sr. Cornélio Fudge, o nosso novo ministro, o Sr. Ludo Bagman, nosso novo Chefe da Seção de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos e o Sr. Gaston Leroux, chefe dos Aurores responsaveis pela segurança do evento.

Os estudantes aplaudiram entusiasmados quando os três andaram pela porta lateral.

Cornélio Fudge era um homem baixo e corpulento com um andar pesado e expressão falsamente risonha para todos, seu cabelo grisalho e despenteado. Não devia passar dos cinqüenta anos e usava um terno listrado com uma gravata vermelha, botas pontudas cor de vinho, um chapéu coco verde de limão. Já Ludo Bagman era alto, devia ser um pouco mais jovem que Fudge, levemente obeso e de cabelos louros curtos, andava despreocupadamente e seu rosto tinha uma excitação juvenil. E, por ultimo, Gaston Leroux que era um homem baixo, extremamente gordo e barrigudo, careca, com um grande bigode prateado no meio do rosto e protuberantes olhos verdes claros.

Eles acenaram para todos os alunos, e depois para os professores.

Gastón se aproximou de Dumbledore e apertou sua mão amigavelmente.

- Diretor, infelizmente não poderei ficar, mas vou manter meus homens a postos!

- Obrigado por comparecer Sr. Leroux! – Dumbledore indicou a saída atrás da mesa dos professores para o chefe dos aurores e continuou, assim que os outros dois homens se posicionaram em seus respectivos lugares:

- Eu também gostaria de lhe apresentar o grande financiador dessa competição Sr. Sirius Black, filho de uma tradicional família bruxa.

Sirius Black era um homem alto com porte difícil de definir devido as elegantes vestes pretas que usava. Seus olhos eram cinzentos, quase chumbo, os cabelos sedosos, negros e começando a ter fios grisalhos, dando um charme especial ao sorriso aberto e sincero que ele dispensava a todos. Seu rosto era ovalado com orelhas pequenas e harmoniosas, nariz quase arrebitado, mas bem masculino e uma boca carnuda e avermelhada.

Todos aplaudiram mais uma vez quando Sirius veio da mesma porta que os outros arrancando suspiros e risinhos de todos enquanto passava.

- Padfoot! – sussurrou um garoto pálido, de cabelos loiros platinados na altura das bochechas levemente coradas.

- Quem? – perguntou uma garota de cabelos negros lisos presos num coque solto ao seu lado.

- Meus pais moravam na mesma vila que os Black. – o garoto tinha seus olhos azuis cinzentos presos em cada movimento de Sirius na mesa dos professores – Brincávamos juntos as vezes.

- Oh, Draco, ele é tão bonito - disse a garota. Draco Malfoy corou numa máscara profunda de vermelho. Era verdade. Eles se voltaram a ouvir o que eles estavam dizendo.

- Sr. Black! – dizia Dumbledore – Gostaríamos que conhecesse nosso mais ilustre aluno e representante no concurso: Harry Potter.

Um garoto magro e um tanto baixo com cabelos pretos bagunçados, óculos redondos e olhos verdes brilhantes se encaminhou em direção a Sirius com a mão estendida.

- É uma honra conhecê-lo Sr. Potter! – Sirius sorriu torto – Estarei aqui para acompanhar o concurso! Continuem o seu jantar!

- Convencido e arrogante! – Draco sussurrou para sua amiga vendo Harry voltar para sua mesa com um grande sorriso arrogante e com um suspiro completou – Ele não me reconheceu, Pan.

- Deixe de besteira Draco, ele não o viu no meio de todos esses alunos – respondeu a garota que se chamava Pansy Parkinson.

Os alunos começaram a se retirar do grande salão seguindo para seus dormitórios quando o teto encantado se escureceu de nuvens pesadas e um raio atingiu em cheio a mesa da Grifinória quase acertando Harry Potter.

- Ele está aqui! – disse Draco para Pansy – O Fantasma das Masmorras!

- Sr. Potter está tudo bem? – correu Fudge para ajudá-lo.

- Pessoal tenho certeza que essas coisas, às vezes, acontecem! – tranqüilizou Bagman.

- Nos últimos meses, estas coisas têm acontecido sem nenhuma providencia do ministério! – gritou Harry em desespero – Não! Eu não vou participar de concurso nenhum nessas condições! Vocês não são capazes de manter a nossa segurança.

E o rapaz saiu do salão apressado, acompanhado de seus dois grandes amigos Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley, que tentavam acalmar os ânimos do amigo.

- Ele não está falando sério não é, Dumbledore? – Fudge perguntou preocupado.

- Temo que sim, caro Cornélio. – respondeu Dumbledore calmamente – Infelizmente esses acidentes têm acontecido desde que começamos a selecionar candidatos ao concurso.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Fudge desconfiado.

- Cedrico Diggory, nosso primeiro candidato foi acometido de uma estranha doença e teve que ser internado em St. Mungus e a Srta. Cho Chang foi petrificada e o soro de mandrágora está sendo feito, mas não ficará boa a tempo de participar. – Dumbledore olhava pensativo – Nossa aposta agora era Harry Potter, mas o rapaz tem razão, não estamos em condições de manter a segurança dos candidatos.

- Coisas estranhas têm acontecido! – comentou Bagman vendo uma das professoras se aproximarem com um estranho pergaminho negro na mão.

- Parece que vocês receberam um pergaminho. – se adiantou a professora McGonagall – do Fantasma das Masmorras!

- Existem milhares de fantasmas nesse castelo porque esse nos enviaria um pergaminho? – perguntou preocupado Bagman.

- Esse é um fantasma especial. – continuou McGonagall – Ele diz que os recebe em seu colégio.

- Seu colégio? – gritou exasperado Fudge.

- E pede para que não se esqueçam de manter o estoque de poções completo e de pagarem o salário devido.

- Salário? – perguntou novamente Fudge preocupado.

- Sim, o antigo ministro pagava dez mil galeões para ele. – ponderou Dumbledore pensativo.

- Dez mil galeões! – exclamou Bagman.

- Isso é um absurdo! – Fudge retirou o pergaminho das mãos da professora.

- O que iremos fazer? – perguntou preocupado Bagman – Precisamos de um candidato de qualquer maneira ou não teremos concurso em Hogwarts.

- Talvez mais um substituto. – comentou McGonagall.

- Quem estaria a altura do jovem Potter? – Fudge parecia desanimado.

- Talvez o Sr. Malfoy, poderia participar. – Dumbledor tinha seus olhos brilhantes por trás dos óculos meia lua.

- Draco Malfoy? O filho do ex-Comensal da Morte morto naquele trágico acidente junto com a esposa?

- Ele mesmo! – continuou Dumbledore tranqüilo – Está conosco desde aquela época e tem sido bem treinado.

Todos se viraram para ver o jovem Malfoy que se levantava da mesa da Sonserina.

- Sr. Malfoy! – chamou o diretor.

- Sim diretor. – Draco chegou hesitante.

- Você tem conhecimento de poções meu rapaz? – perguntou Bagman encantado com a beleza do estudante.

- Eu tenho estudado bastante.

- Quem é seu professor? – Fudge não parecia certo.

- Não sei, senhor. – Draco parecia levemente corado e incomodado com o interrogatório.

- Ele é perfeito Cornélios! – Bagman parecia nas nuvens – É bonito, tem carisma, com certeza tem talento ou Dumbledore não nos indicaria e possui uma história triste para os jornais.

- Sim temos nosso candidato. – Fudge disse num sorriso amistoso vendo Dumbledore sorrir também – Parabéns Sr. Malfoy.

_Curiosidades:_

_A música utilizada nesse capítulo é __The Music of the Night uma c__omposição de Andrew Lloyd Webber e Charles Hart, tema original do filme "O Fantasma da Ópera"._

_Gaston Leroux é o autor do livro "O Fantasma da Ópera"__, publicado em 1911, baseado no acidente real que ocorreu na Ópera de Paris em 1896 e idealizado após o autor ter visitado o lugar e ter conhecido o seu lago subterrâneo e quase se perder no labirinto de portas e escadas que é esse teatro._


	4. O encontro

_**Capitulo 3 – O encontro**_

A escola inteira estava lá. Jornalistas do mundo inteiro. Havia sido montado um grande auditório no salão principal e tudo estava ricamente decorado em tons verdes e prata em homenagem a casa da Sonserina, casa de Draco Malfoy em Hogwarts.

- Respire fundo Draco! – Pansy segurou sua mão tremula – Você é o melhor!

- Eu preciso ser! – respondeu com um sorriso arrogante. As vestes cor de chumbo realçavam seus olhos acinzentados.

- Você está lindo!

Um sorriso de lado surgiu no rosto do rapaz.

- Obrigado! – e com isso entrou no palco.

O concurso era feito em três etapas e em cada uma delas os participantes tinham que usar da sua experiência e criatividade para conseguirem realizar suas provas. Na primeira todos os participantes precisavam fazer uma poção para utilizarem no Dragão que deveria adormecer.

Tarefa fácil demais para Draco Malfoy que foi louvado por todos pelo brilhante desempenho e rapidez.

- Não pode ser? – Sirius parecia surpreso – Aquele belo rapaz com tanta desenvoltura em poções era o filho de seu antigo vizinho? Fazia tantos anos.

Após a tarefa Draco desceu correndo para as masmorras. Havia uma sala em especial para ele. A última sala do sexto corredor. Não era usada há anos e era naquela sala que recebia suas esplendorosas aulas de poções durantes todos esses anos em que vivia em Hogwarts. Tinha até montado um altar com a foto dos seus pais na estante e foi lá justamente para acender uma vela e agradecer.

-Brava, brava, bravíssimma... Bravo, bravo, bravíssimo ...

Uma voz conhecida de Draco ecoou pela pequena sala enchendo seu coração de alegria.

- Meu anjo! Meu tutor! Estou aqui! Estou te ouvindo!

Respirou fundo se deixando levar pela doce melodia daquela voz. Não sabia a quem pertencia, mas era grave e forte o deixava mais leve. Seu corpo relaxava e sua mente ia junto numa complexa sintonia de aromas, ervas e ingredientes. A delicadeza das mãos como quem toca um fino instrumento musical, o borbulhar de um caldeirão em cada nota musical.

Poções era como música para seus sentidos.

- Draco... Draco... Onde está você? Porque está se escondendo?

Pansy abriu a porta da sala encontrando o amigo sentado no chão rosto corado e olhos fechados com um sorriso vitorioso em seus lábios e foi se juntar a ele.

- Hoje é seu dia! Você foi perfeito! Eu queria tanto saber o seu segredo! Quem é o seu grande tutor?

Draco olhou cheio de carinho para a amiga, sua voz saia meio embargada.

- Meu pai falou uma vez em um anjo. Eu costumava sonhar com ele e agora quando eu me entrego ao preparo das poções eu posso senti-lo e eu sei que ele está aqui.

Draco se levantou abrindo os braços e rodando parecia encantado.

- Aqui nesta sala ele me chama suavemente todas as noites. Eu sei que ele está sempre comigo, Pan. Ele é um gênio que não consigo ver.

Pansy sorriu compreensiva pegando as mãos do amigo e o conduzindo de volta.

- Draco! Você deve ter sonhado! Isso não é coisa da vida normal, mesmo no mundo mágico.

Eles seguiram pelos corredores escuros e frios das masmorras em direção aos dormitórios.

- Anjo das Poções! Meu guia e guardião! Conceda-me a sua glória!

- Quem é esse anjo de quem você tanto fala Draco?

- Anjo das Poções! Não se esconda mais!

- Seu anjo é secreto e estranho... – murmurou Pansy um pouco assustada com o comportamento do amigo.

Draco parou no meio do corredor próximo ao dormitório.

- Ele está sempre comigo Pan! Mesmo agora...

- Draco, suas mãos estão frias!

Pansy começou a olhar em volta preocupada o rosto de Draco também estava bem mais pálido que o normal..

- Estou assustado, Pan!

Pansy abraçou o amigo forte entrando no dormitório.

Draco possuía um quarto próprio dentro da Sonserina por morar ali há muitos anos e foi direto para ele evitando toda a festa que estava acontecendo no salão comunal pelo seu brilhante desempenho. Ele ficou feliz por fazer seus colegas felizes, mas estava cansado demais para comemorações, porém assim que entrou no quarto percebeu que havia alguém ali o esperando.

- Dray!

Sirius estava sentado numa das poltronas negras do quarto do sonserino esperando o rapaz retornar e agora tinha um grande sorriso nos lábios vendo de perto a beleza ainda mais acentuada que Draco possuía quando criança.

- Sirius Black! – Draco estreitou os olhos para o seu visitante.

- Você cresceu! – Sirius ainda sorria e se levantava andando até o rapaz que continuava parado encostado a porta fechada do dormitório da mesma maneira em que havia entrado.

- O tempo passa Black! – o loiro sussurrou vendo Sirius se aproximar.

- Quanta aspereza! – Sirius sorriu acariciando o rosto do jovem – Mas você continua lindo!

- O que está fazendo aqui Padfood? – Draco tentou sair, mas seu corpo foi imprensado pelo do outro homem na porta.

- Ora, ainda lembra meu apelido...

Draco sentia sua respiração falhar e a boca secar, pois Sirius estava perto demais podia sentir o aroma do firewisk misturado ao tabaco junto a respiração no seu rosto.

- Você foi maravilhoso hoje, Dray!

Draco continuava imprensado vendo seus sentidos se perderem quando uma das mãos de Sirius começou a acariciar seu rosto e a outra sua cintura, mas mesmo ofegante decidiu continuar a falar normalmente.

- Meu pai disse que enviaria em um Anjo... – os olhos de Draco brilhavam – Padfood, eu tenho sido visitado pelo Anjo das Poções!

- Realmente não há dúvida disso e agora, precisamos comemorar! – disse Sirius sorrindo e soltando o rapaz.

- Não, Padfood, o Anjo das Poções é muito rígido.

Draco parecia alarmado com seus brilhantes olhos claros arregalados.

- Eu pretendia não devolvê-lo hoje, mas posso abrir uma exceção - Sirius deu um estalinho no rapaz antes de continuar – Troque de roupa, vamos aparatar em Londres em cinco minutos, meu querido Dray!

- Não, Sirius, espere!

Mas Sirius já havia partido e Draco viu algo que não tinha reparado antes. No seu travesseiro havia uma rosa. Uma bela e aveludada rosa negra. Sentiu seu coração falhar, pois aquele era o presente do seu Anjo. Todas as vezes que tirava uma boa nota ou fazia algo que agradasse o Anjo ganhava uma rosa negra. A única vez que o tinha contrariado ainda estremecia pelas lembranças.

_**Nota da Autora:**__ Sim, estou MEGA atrasada e foi por puro esquecimento e falta de tempo casados... Eu só lembrava que tinha que postar quando estava no ônibus, andando pela rua e nunca quando eu estava na frente do computador... OMG! Me perdoem!_

_E por favor, reviews!_

_Beijinhos..._


	5. Anjo das Poções

_**Nota da Autora:**__ Pessoal me desculpem o atraso... Mil perdões... Mas aqui está mais um capítulo de "O Fantasma das Masmorras"... Por favor, comentem... Beijinhos..._

_**Capitulo 4 – Anjo das Poções**_

"_**Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world!**_

_**Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before!**_

_**Let your soul take you where you long to be..".**_

"_Deixe a sua mente iniciar uma viagem através de um mundo novo e estranho!_

_Esqueça tudo sobre a vida que conhecia até agora!_

_Deixe que a sua alma o leve onde desejar estar..."_

Caminhou lentamente até a cama e assim que tocou na estranha rosa negra, as luzes do ambiente se apagaram totalmente deixando apenas uma pequena vela perto do grande espelho ao lado da cama. Draco não tinha duvidas que a porta também estava bem trancada. E não demorou muito para a voz forte e sarcastica do seu Anjo surgir no quarto.

"_**Only then can you belong to me..."**_

"_Só assim você poderá pertencer a mim..."_

- Rapaz atrevido! Este seu namoradinho se deleitando na sua glória! Idiota! Tolo! Não ache que vou deixá-lo compartilhar meu triunfo!

Draco sorriu tirando a pesada capa e ficando apenas com a calça e blusa social, ambas pretas, que usava por baixo da roupa.

"_**Floating, falling, sweet intoxication**_

_**Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation**_

_**Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in...**_

_**To the power of the music that I write.**_

_**The power of the music of the night."**_

"_Flutuando, caindo, doce intoxicação_

_Me toque, confie em mim, saborei cada sensação_

_Deixe o sonho começar, deixe que o seu lado sombrio seja vencido..._

_Pelo poder da música que eu componho._

_Pelo poder da música da noite."_

- Meu Anjo! Estou aqui! Fique ao meu lado! Guia-me! Perdoe meus erros! Seja meu mestre!

- Minha criança! Tem certeza que é isso que deseja!

- Eu sei o que desejo meu Anjo! – Draco caminhou até o largo espelho onde era iluminado e percebeu que não era seu reflexo que aparecia e sim de um homem alto que usava uma máscara negra que cobria praticamente todo o seu rosto deixando apenas um grande nariz torto e a boca fina.

Draco respirou fundo e deu mais um passo para dentro do espelho.

- E eu desejo você!

"_**You alone**_

_**Can make my song take flight**_

_**Help me make the music of the night..."**_

"_Somente você_

_Pode fazer com que minha canção alce vôo_

_Ajude-me a fazer a música da noite..."_

- Eu sou seu Anjo, vinde a mim... Venha Draco... Venha a mim...

Draco parecia hipnotizado descendo as escadas pelos estreitos corredores ricamente decorados com detalhes em prata e ouro e grandes estatuas de serpentes.

Seguia a voz de seu mestre, seu anjo, seu professor.

- Nos meus sonhos você veio. Sua voz sempre me chamou e falou meu nome... – Draco entrou na estranha câmara cheia de frascos que ele imaginou serem ingredientes de poções.

Havia também muitos caldeirões espalhados, mas um em especial ficava no centro da câmara era de cobre nobre, com o fundo triplamente reforçado e Draco tinha certeza que possuía encantamentos de perfeição na volta, uma peça de especialista ou colecionador.

Além de velas, milhares de velas vermelhas, negras e verdes flutuavam pelo ambiente fazendo a iluminação da câmara parecer ainda mais envolvente e misteriosa. Ao fundo ele podia ver uma grande cama negra cheia de almofadas espalhadas pela volta.

- Isso é um sonho, Anjo? – Draco perguntou sentindo as mãos firmes e finas tocarem sua cintura e seu corpo ser pressionado a outro quente.

- Você quer que seja um sonho minha criança? – a voz dele era cheia de sarcasmo.

Draco se virou segurando o pescoço de seu Anjo e passando delicadamente os dedos pelos cabelos negros que caiam pesados até os ombros dele.

- Eu quero você meu Anjo... – sussurrou unindo suas bocas num beijo que iniciou calmo, mas logo perdeu o controle.

No mesmo instante Sirius voltava ao quarto do sonserino estranhando sua demora e ficou irritado por não conseguir abrir a porta, tentou de todos os feitiços e nada abriu. Ficou apreensivo_._ Ainda mais quando ouviu algumas vozes lá dentro.

Quem estava com Draco?

O que estava acontecendo?

Roupas eram tiradas apressadamente, botões eram arrebentados e não demorou muito para Draco sentir os lábios finos do seu anjo sobre a sua pele branca e delicada. Mordidas, chupões, marcas pelo corpo inteiro. Suas mãos necessitavam sentir aquele corpo também, aquele toque, aquela boca, aquela pele macia e ouvir seus gemidos de prazer chamando o seu nome. Arrancou o resto da roupa do outro, deslizando seus dedos longos por debaixo da blusa tocando grosseiramente em seus mamilos, sugando seu pescoço enquanto sentia as mãos dele em seus cabelos lhe aconchegando para mais perto, lhe alisando e choramingando coisas inteligíveis.

O corpo de ambos queimava feito brasa. Nus deitados lado a lado com suas sombras ondulando pelas paredes da câmara numa envolvente dança de sedução.

- Feche os olhos minha criança!

- Por favor, meu Anjo...

Draco suspirou sentindo os lábios finos do seu Anjo percorrendo seu corpo, se deixou levar pelas sensações apertando os olhos com força e agarrando firme nos lençóis, conforme a língua do outro tocava seu mamilo rosado, logo substituída por um dedo delicado enquanto um rastro molhado era deixado por aquela língua indecente descendo até o umbigo, que era maliciosamente penetrado. Ofegou ao sentir a respiração pesada em seu membro, já duro de tanto desejo, que antecipava as ações do Anjo.

Pensou que não suportaria quando a boca quente o envolveu em movimentos que o deixavam desnorteados, seu corpo respondia a cada caricia, a cada toque numa cadencia desconhecida por ele e foi como tirar o ar de seus pulmões quando o seu Anjo se afastou.

Gritou, um ruído estrangulado misto de dor e prazer ao ser preenchido de uma só vez sem nenhum preparo. Lágrimas escorreram dos seus olhos, que permaneciam fechados. Suas mãos tremulas acariciavam o tórax do Anjo. A respiração descompassada e o medo sendo selado por um beijo ardente.

Não soube precisar quanto tempo ficou parado entregue aquele beijo que explorava até sua alma, mas quando a dor finalmente passou novas estocadas começaram num ritmo lento e cada vez mais fundas, levando-o gemer ora de dor, ora de prazer que fazia o seu corpo inteiro vibrar. Suas respirações ofegantes. Ele queria mais rápido, mais forte, mas seu Anjo controlava sua cintura com mãos fortes. Agarrou com força os ombros ossudos dele jogando a cabeça para trás. Não iria agüentar muito tempo naquela envolvente tortura.

- Por favor, meu Anjo...

Ele pareceu entender ou também não agüentava mais, pois as estocadas ficaram cada vez mais fortes, desesperadas e profundas. Draco já havia se perdido no prazer que percorria todo o seu corpo e em pouco tempo sentiu chegar ao ápice sendo seguido pelo Anjo. Adormeceram logo em seguida no mesmo instante em que as velas do lugar se apagaram.

Do outro lado do castelo, Harry Potter, usando sua capa de invisibilidade, percorria escuros e imundos corredores com o mapa do maroto nas mãos. Tinha visto algo estranho no mapa pouco tempo antes e agora não conseguia mais localizar Draco Malfoy no castelo. Ele realmente ficaria muito contente se aquele loiro metido e intrometido sumisse para sempre, mas havia algo estranho nessa história e agora ele percorria aqueles corredores secretos e estreitos.

- Olá Sr. Potter!

Harry levou um susto ao ouvir a voz do diretor as suas costas.

- Diretor... – disse incerto removendo a capa.

- É melhor voltar! – Dumbledore parecia estranhamente sério.

- Mas senhor, eu vi...

Dumbledore levantou a mão o cortando.

- Esqueça o que viu... – E encaminhando o estudante de volta para os corredores principais – É para o seu bem Harry...

Harry não disse nada assentindo. Havia algo de muito estranho acontecendo naquele castelo.

Draco acordou se espreguiçando sentindo a maciez dos lençóis de seda negra da cama grande onde se encontrava e a primeira coisa que percebeu é que não estava no seu dormitório. Sorriu ao se lembrar da noite anterior. Tinha estado com seu Anjo.

- Anjo? – levantou sonolento procurando por ele encontrando-o próximo aos caldeirões. O suave aroma das poções preenchendo o ambiente.

Tocou levemente o braço dele ouvindo suspirar levemente ao seu toque. Ele estava sem camisa e tinha um corpo magro, mas definido. Os braços finos e brancos tinham músculos apesar de tudo. Haviam diversos machucados pela pele. Draco parecia adorar percorrer cada uma daquelas cicatrizes com seus dedos trêmulos. Ofegou não agüentando mais e tocou o rosto do seu Anjo retirando a máscara preta.

- Traidor! – gritou o Anjo jogando-o longe e escondendo o rosto.

- Me desculpe... – balbuciou Draco assustado.

- É isso que queria ver? – o Anjo deixou o rosto amostra.

Era todo deformado. A pele avermelhada parecia derretida. Seu nariz grande e torto parecia ainda maior naquele rosto grotesco. Sem perceber Draco fez um careta de nojo e fechou os olhos.

- Não gosta do que vê não é minha criança? – o Anjo o pegou pela gola do robe fino – Não era isso que esperava!

Draco parecia horrorizado e evitava olhar para o seu Anjo.

- Diga alguma coisa! – berrou o Anjo.

O rapaz se manteve assustado, suas mãos, seu corpo inteiro tremia devolveu a máscara negra.

- Criança tola! – o Anjo pegou a máscara e a colocou no lugar – Tenho que levá-lo de volta.


	6. Eu te entrego o meu amor

_**Capitulo 5 – Eu te entrego o meu amor**_

A escola inteira comentava o misterioso sumiço de Draco Malfoy após a primeira tarefa e na sala do diretor uma estranha reunião se formava.

- Isso é um escândalo! – Fudge andava de um lado para o outro desesperado com sua reputação.

- Isso é publicidade, meu caro Cornélios! – Bagman não parecia muito preocupado com os acontecimentos.

- Um concorrente oficial desapareceu! – esganiçou Fudge.

- E o povo adora essas coisas! – Bagman ainda sorria.

- Senhores, tenho certeza que o Sr. Malfoy deve estar bem. – Dumbledore parecia sorrir sentado na sua mesa e analisando alguns papéis como se nada daquilo tivesse importância.

A porta do escritório foi aberta com violência deixando passar um Sirius Black furioso.

- Onde está Draco Malfoy?

- Como saberíamos? – perguntou Fudge assustado.

- Alguém está brincando conosco! – ponderou Barman tranqüilo se sentando numa cadeira e provando um dos doces em cima da mesa do diretor.

- Eu recebi um pergaminho essa manhã! – Sirius parecia perto de perder o controle e tirou o pergaminho amassado do bolso – "_Não tema pelo Sr. Malfoy, ele está sob a asa do Anjo das Poções e não tente vê-lo novamente_"

Os olhos cinza chumbo de Sirius brilharam de raiva.

- Quem escreveu isso! – ele praticamente gritou.

- Sr. Black se acalme! – Bagman parecia preocupado com o desespero do homem.

A porta do escritório se abriu mais uma vez e a professora McGonagall entrou calmamente.

- Vim informar que o Sr. Malfoy se encontra no seu dormitório.

- Obrigada Minerva. – o diretor sorriu tranqüilo.

Bagman e Fudge respiraram aliviados com a notícia, mas Sirius não aprecia convencido.

- Eu exijo vê-lo!

- Ninguém irá incomodá-lo nesse instante Sr. Black. – Dumbledore se levantou encerrando aquele encontro – Tenho certeza que o Sr. Malfoy precisa de descanso agora e nada mais.

Todos se retiraram do escritório para seus próprios aposentos e nas sombras escondido por sua capa da invisibilidade Harry parecia pensativo contemplando o luar. Havia um grande mistério a ser descoberto, mas ele não conseguia encontrar respostas. Quem havia levado Draco Malfoy? Para onde? E principalmente porque o diretor e os professores pareciam acobertar esses estranhos acontecimentos?

No dormitório sonserino Draco desabafava nos braços de Pansy.

- Eu o vi Pan! – os olhos do loiro se enchiam d'água.

- Quem você viu meu querido? – perguntou a menina tentando acalmar o garoto em seus braços.

- Meu Anjo!

- Draco não existem Anjos.

O rapaz se virou para ela segurando suas mãos firmemente e olhando fundo nos seus olhos amendoados.

- Eu o vi Pan, mas meu Anjo não é como eu sonhei... – ele desviou rapidamente o olhar triste e voltou sua atenção firme – É um Anjo Vingador!

- Draco esqueça isso. – Pansy sorriu fazendo o amigo se deitar na cama – Amanhã você verá que tudo não passou de um sonho.

- Eu quero, mas não consigo esquecê-lo... – sussurrou o rapaz assim que fechou os olhos e as luzes se apagaram.

A segunda tarefa seria naquele dia e consistia no conhecimento mágico das ervas utilizadas no preparo das poções. Basicamente os concorrentes teriam que substituir alguns ingredientes por outro de igual propriedade mágica fazendo com que a poção permanecesse com a mesma funcionalidade. Uma tarefa que exigia conhecimento e precisão dos candidatos.

Sirius estava pensativo nem prestando atenção nos preparativos que se desenrolavam a sua volta.

- Draco havia comentado de um Anjo naquele dia...

As arquibancadas começavam a lotar com os estudantes e espectadores.

- Quem seria louco o suficiente para fazer algo assim?

Aplausos e gritarias não eram ouvidas por ele.

- Seria por causa de Draco? Com certeza é! Eu preciso ver Draco Malfoy!

De repente o céu azul do salão principal escureceu e todas as velas se apagaram fazendo alguns espectadores gritarem de susto. Apenas a mesa dos concorrentes continuava iluminada por uma única vela.

- É ele, o Fantasma das Masmorras está aqui! – sussurram Harry e Draco juntos apesar do loiro estar no palco e o moreno no meio da multidão.

A luz voltou parcialmente, mas o teto encantado continuava a mostrar o tempo de uma tempestade.

Mal a segunda tarefa terminou Sirius percorreu os corredores para tentar encontrar Draco. Viu-o distante andando apressado em direção as masmorras, correu em sua direção segurando-o pelo braço e carregando-o de maneira um pouco bruta para o alto da torre de astronomia.

- O que está fazendo Padfood? – Draco se assustou com a pressão em seu braço, mas seguiu o homem mais velho.

- Precisamos conversar Dray! – Sirius olhava para os lados e pegava atalhos – Aqui não é o melhor lugar.

- Porque me trouxe aqui? – perguntou Draco assim que entraram na ampla torre.

- O que está acontecendo, Dray? – Sirius perguntou sério.

- Eu não sei! – o loiro andava de um lado para o outro preocupado – Ele não vai me deixar!

- Quem não vai deixá-lo? – Sirius segurou firme nos ombros do rapaz.

- O Anjo das Poções! – Draco pousou os dedos trêmulos no peito de Sirius – Eu estou com tanto medo, Padfood!

- Eu não vou deixar nada te acontecer! – Sirius se aproximou segurando a cintura do rapaz – Eu preciso de você, Dray!

- Eu tenho medo Padfood! – repetiu Draco ao se entregar aos carinhos se deixando levar pelas mãos fortes e grandes. Aqueles braços eram tão confortáveis. Tão excitantes.

- Eu estou aqui Dray! – Sirius rodou o rapaz encarando seus olhos.

- Ele vai destruí-lo! Os olhos dele nos encontrarão! – exclamou Draco se escondendo nos braços de Sirius.

- Dray! Eu vou protegê-lo! Ele é apenas um homem!

- Ele é mais que um homem Padfood! – os olhos de Draco estavam molhados de lágrimas – Ele é um Fantasma!

- Fantasmas não fazem mal! – sorriu Sirius acariciando o rosto delicado – Acredite em mim não existe um Fantasma das Masmorras! É apenas um homem!

- Quem é esse homem? – Draco tremeu sendo puxado pela nuca de encontro aos lábios vermelhos de Sirius.

- Um homem que pode ser derrotado! – Sirius completou selando seus lábios e iniciando um sensual beijo que descia despreocupado pelo pescoço do rapaz que soltava gemidos totalmente entregue a ele que acariciava o corpo jovem sem pudor nenhum.

- Eu estive lá! – Draco se soltou de Sirius sentindo um frio estranho. – Eu vi o mundo dele! Eu o vi!

- Você viu apenas um homem louco! – Sirius andou até ele envolvendo-o novamente em seus braços. – Apenas um homem tolo!

- Ele não é tolo! – sussurrou Draco fazendo Sirius vira-lo com violência – Eu vi toda a tristeza dos seus olhos!

Draco andou até o parapeito.

- Olhos ameaçadores, duros e adoradores!

Novamente sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha, mas instantes depois seu corpo era novamente pressionado pelo de Sirius e este atacava seu pescoço puxando sua blusa para fora da calça e percorrendo com as mãos grandes pela sua pele. Tudo o que o rapaz podia fazer era se entregar, mas havia lágrimas em seus olhos e os gemidos eram abafados pelos lábios exigentes de Sirius.

- Dray, eu te amo! – sussurrou Sirius entre os beijos deitando Draco no sofá de couro da torre.

- Eu te entrego meu amor, Padfood! – devolveu Draco voltando a beijar Sirius.

Mas o que eles não sabiam é que nas sombras duas pessoas os observavam.

- Vamos ver quem é o tolo, Sr. Black! – o homem oculto parecia seco e resoluto – Ora minha criança! Eu lhe ensinei tudo o que sabe e é assim que me recompensa! Eu lhe dei o meu melhor!

Gemidos dos dois amantes se espalhavam pelo ambiente da torre.

- Eu o amaldiçôo Sirius Black! Amaldiçôo vocês dois! Você vai se arrepender do dia em que cruzou o meu caminho!

Sem condições de continuar ali em meio a gemidos e sussurros o Anjo das Poções partiu deixando um rapaz de brilhantes olhos verdes oculto pela sua preciosa capa da invisibilidade a poucos passos dali.

- Então esse é o segredo do sucesso de Malfoy! – pensou Harry alarmado e ao mesmo tempo um pouco fascinado pelo corpo magro do jovem que cavalgava em Sirius nesse instante.

Permaneceu ali até a saída dos dois amantes abraçados e risonhos. Tinha muito no que pensar. Podia simplesmente revelar a todos, mas não teria nenhum beneficio com esse feito e tinha quase certeza que Dumbledore desconfiava dos acontecimentos. De qualquer maneira um mistério ainda reinava e ele precisava descobrir.

- Quem é o homem por trás do Fantasma das Masmorras? – sussurrou para si mesmo deixando a torre.


	7. A verdade sobre o Fantasma

_**Capitulo 6 – A verdade sobre o Fantasma**_

Um mês havia se passado e o castelo se preparava para o grande baile de máscaras em homenagem ao concurso que se aproximava do seu esplendoroso fim. O grande salão estava ricamente decorado. Branco e Dourado. Pequenas mesas nos cantos, uma grande mesa de comidas no fundo e uma orquestra conhecida no palco. Pelo salão circulavam e rodopiavam diversas pessoas vestidas com suas fantasias e suas máscaras. As meninas com vestidos esvoaçantes e coloridos e os rapazes com ternos ricamente cortados. Tudo parecia perfeito.

Fudeg e Bagman sorriam para tudo na mesa principal onde Dumbledore e os professores conversavam sobre amenidades. O concurso acontecia de maneira tranqüila e era um grande sucesso.

- Estou tão feliz Padfood! – o rosto de Draco parecia iluminado ao entrarem no salão.

- Eu me sinto completo Dray! – Sirius parecia voltar a adolescência perto do jovem. – Queria gritar para o mundo que você é meu.

- Não, Padfood! Por favor, você me prometeu! – Draco segurou as mãos de Sirius e fugiu de um beijo.

- Não entendo o segredo! O que temos a esconder?

- É melhor para o concurso e você me prometeu Padfood!

- Não vou discutir com você, meu amor...

- Não vamos discutir...

E os dois deslizaram para a pista de dança entre os convidados. Todos devidamente mascarados. Sirius usava uma prateada e Draco uma azul que realçava ainda mais seus olhos. Se perderam envoltos pelo ambiente e pela música. Rodavam e rodavam pelo grande salão. A felicidade estampada em suas faces.

Harry tudo observava sentado numa mesa do canto junto com seus dois amigos. Não sabia do que os outros falavam e isso nem o interessava. Tinha os olhos fixos no jovem de cabelos platinados que deslizava pela pista de dança nos braços de Sirius Black e aguardava. Tinha certeza que o Fantasma das Masmorras não perderia esse baile. E aquele mistério o consumia por completo. Passava os dias imaginando quem seria o misterioso Fantasma e a cada dia seu coração lhe dizia que a sua conclusão era impossível.

Sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos. O homem que havia admirado quando criança estava morto.

Não demorou muito para suas suspeitas quanto ao aparecimento do Fantasma estarem corretas. O teto encantado escureceu e as luzes no grande salão diminuíram deixando tudo na penumbra e um grande silêncio se abateu no salão onde apenas uma pessoa se mantinha iluminada no meio do salão: Draco Malfoy.

-Why so silent, good monsieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? Por que tanto silêncio? Você pensou que eu tinha te deixado? Meu pupilo? – o Fantasma das Masmorras vestia uma roupa negra esvoaçante e sua máscara negra. Sua roupa era simples e parecia deslocado na rica ostentação do grande salão.

- Anjo das Poções! – Draco estava sozinho no meio da escuridão onde só ele aparecia e caminhava lentamente em direção ao estranho Fantasma – Meu mestre!

- Você ainda me quer como mestre? – o sarcasmo era evidente na voz do Fantasma.

Draco chegou até o seu Anjo das Poções, sentia uma atração estranha por aquele homem enigmático.

- Eu sou seu... – sussurrou.

- Devia ter pensado nisso antes de se entregar ao seu namoradinho! – devolveu o sussurro tocando os lábios do rapaz e empurrando-o longe no meio do salão. 

- Não o toque! – se irritou Sirius de varinha em punho saindo pelo meio dos presentes.

- Tolo! – os olhos negros do Fantasma faiscaram e ele saiu por uma passagem secreta no chão.

Sirius o seguiu, mas logo se viu em um labirinto desconhecido.

- Quem é o tolo agora Sr. Black!

A voz gritava enquanto Sirius rodava tentando achá-lo, mas parecia inútil. Levou um susto quando uma mão conhecida tocou o seu ombro e o tirou daquele lugar.

- Diretor Dumbledore! – exclamou Sirius o seguindo pelos corredores da escola.

- Eu não sei mais que você! – continuou Dumbledore na sua natural calma.

- Isso não é verdade! – Sirius segurou o braço do diretor.

- Não pergunte!

- Por favor, diretor, isso não pode continuar.

Dumbledore suspirou indicando uma cadeira para o homem alarmado a sua frente.

- Você se lembra do grande Mestre de Poções?

Sirius olhou espantado para Dumbledore.

- Severo Snape, mas ele morreu numa trágica experiência há anos.

- Não Sr. Black, Severo Snape não morreu.

- Mas...

- Seu rosto foi totalmente deformado de tal forma que ninguém conseguiu recuperá-lo.

- Então é ele, mas isso é loucura.

- Ele é um gênio em poções, eu tinha que lhe dar abrigo.

- Obrigado por me contar diretor.

- Não faça uma besteira Sr. Black.

Sirius não disse nada saindo dali, mas ninguém percebeu o rapaz de cabelos rebeldes que sempre espreitava nas sombras com sua capa da invisibilidade. Ele tinha um sorriso estranho. Finalmente havia descoberto o ultimo mistério.

- Não posso acreditar que aquele é Severo Snape! – Harry pensava enquanto corria de volta para seu dormitório com o coração aos pulos – Eu não posso acreditar que ele está realmente vivo!

Draco se revirava na cama sem conseguir dormir. Uma angustia tomava conta do seu peito. Precisava sair dali. Levantou apressado vestindo uma roupa simples com sua capa por cima. Iria sair do castelo. Não podia continuar naquela angustia. Seus passos leves mal eram ouvidos pelo castelo silencioso. Para sua sorte a porta lateral da cozinha nunca ficava trancada.

Saiu contemplando a neve branca que cobria todo o gramado. Respirou fundo fazendo o ar frio arder no seu corpo. Paz.

- Meu pai havia me prometido um anjo para guiar-me... – Draco andava pensativo em direção as margens da floresta – Agora meu pai não estava ali para orientar-me... Pai... Sinto falta dos seus sábios conselhos...

Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto pálido.

- Ele era meu amigo, tudo o que me importava e isso me foi tirado...

A neve caia e o silencio era total.

- Então o Anjo das Poções apareceu... Estou tão confuso...

O vento mudou bagunçando os platinados do rapaz.

- Minha criança errante, tão perdida, tão indefesa, necessitando de minha orientação...

A voz sarcástica era um sussurro em meio a neve que caia fazendo o rapaz rodar tentando ver algo até olhar para o céu e gritar:

- Anjo ou pai? Friend or phantom? Amigo ou um fantasma? Who is it there, staring? Quem está aí?

PHANTOM:Have you forgotten your Angel? - Esqueceu-se do seu Anjo? – o sussurro fez o rapaz tropeçar ainda mais perto da floresta proibida.

- Anjo das Poções... Por favor, me oriente... Eu preciso ouvir a sua voz...

- Você tem andado desorientado por muito tempo não é minha criança? – o tom paternal fez Draco soluçar, sentia falta de casa.

- Eu preciso de você meu Anjo...

- Você resiste a mim minha criança!

- Eu estou confuso! – Draco parou deixando seu corpo cair no chão sem forças para continuar.

- Venha a mim minha criança! – a voz o impelia a continuar – Venha para o seu estranho Anjo!

Draco caminhava incerto em direção a floresta proibida apenas com os chamados do Anjo na sua mente.

...Yet the (your) soul obeys-

- Draco não! – o grito de Sirius fez Draco recuar alguns passos percebendo que quase havia entrado na escuridão da floresta.

- Sirius! – o loiro caminhou incerto em direção ao homem, a forte neve que caia atrapalhava a visão.

- Esse Anjo é um homem e não é seu pai, por favor, Draco!

Draco tentou ir até Sirius, mas um feitiço vermelho cortou seu caminho. Fazendo o outro correr até ele e o proteger nas suas costas. Uma série de feitiços foram lançados fazendo o branco do ambiente, ganhar um colorido mágico. Porém com um passo incerto o Fantasma caiu de costas e perdeu sua varinha dando tempo para Sirius acabar com a disputa.

- Avada...

- Não, Padfood! No, not like this. Não, por favor, não...

Mesmo contrariado Sirius apenas petrificou Snape e abraçando Draco levou-o de volta para dentro do castelo.

PHANTOM:Now let it be war upon you both! - Agora que seja guerra contra vocês dois! – silibou Snape quando finalmente conseguiu se livrar do feitiço.


	8. Escolha

_**Capitulo 7 – Escolha**_

E a ultima tarefa. O concurso finalmente chega ao fim. Os terrenos de Hogwarts estão lotados de espectadores. O cheiro de fumaça e comida se espalhando rapidamente. Barracas coloridas enchiam o gramado. A primavera florida anunciava que logo as aulas também terminariam.

Sirius andava pensativo. Queria conseguir uma maneira de desmascarar Severo Snape, mas o único jeito seria colocando Draco em risco e isso o deixava inseguro. O rapaz parecia a cada instante mais frágil, mas ele precisava arriscar por isso um batalhão inteiro de aurores estaria presente na terceira e última tarefa do concurso de poções. Iria conseguir acabar com aquela loucura.

- Sirius isso é realmente necessário? – Draco parecia incerto, seu rosto mais pálido que o normal – Não me faça fazer isso Padfood! Por favor! Ele vai me levar! Se ele me encontrar isso nunca vai acabar!

- Ele é apenas um homem! – Sirius segurou o rosto macio e beijou seus lábios lentamente – Enquanto ele estiver livre não teremos paz.

- Eu não tenho escolha não é? – os olhos de Draco estavam brilhantes.

- Não.

Draco se levantou resoluto e partiu em direção a próxima tarefa sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

- O destino será selado nesta noite! Acabou a brincadeira! – Snape também saia de seu esconderijo com uma capa longa de capuz que cobria todo o rosto e a máscara.

A terceira tarefa era na floresta proibida. Os participantes teriam que ir até o seu interior para conseguir os ingredientes da poção que pretendiam realizar. Era uma tarefa que priorizava o conhecimento da botânica da floresta e da genialidade dos concorrentes já que a complexidade da poção também seria analisada.

Draco estava apreensivo apesar de saber que toda a região estava sendo monitorada por aurores. Respirou fundo e entrou na floresta proibida junto aos outros participantes. Agora não tinha mais retorno.

"_**Past the point of no return**_

_**No going back now**_

_**Our passion-play has now at last begun.**__"_

"_A partir desse ponto não tem mais volta_

_Não pode voltar agora_

_Nosso jogo da paixão finalmente começou."_

Enquanto caminhava por entre a densa vegetação lembranças voltavam para sua mente como um turbilhão de sentimentos.

"_**Past all thought of right or wrong**_

_**One final question**_

_**How long should we two wait before we're one?**__"_

"_A partir desse ponto não tem mais volta_

_Uma última pergunta_

_Até quando teremos que esperar para nos tornar um só?"_

Lembrou da sua infância na casa de seus pais quando Sirius era um belo adolescente que o ensinava simples feitiços e contava histórias de heróis e animagos para ele dormir. Das noites em claro esperando por uma simples coruja vinda do vizinho que o encantava. E do dia que em que ele partiu para continuar seus estudos fora.

"_**When will the blood begin to race**_

_**The sleeping bud burst into Bloom**_

_**When will the flames at last consume us?"**_

"_Quando o sangue começar a correr_

_Do botão adormecido nasceu a flor_

_Quando as chamas da paixão nos consumirão?"_

Lembrou de quando perdeu os pais pouco depois da partida de Sirius. Do desespero e da sua chegada em Hogwarts como órfão. Das noites mal dormidas e da primeira vez que ouviu a voz do Anjo. Tão calma e tranqüila. Aquela voz que o ajudava a seguir em frente que o incentivava a ser mais forte e mais perfeito. Aquela voz que havia lhe acompanhado durante todos aqueles solitários anos.

"_**Past the point of no return**_

_**The final threshold**_

_**The bridge is crossed**_

_**So stand and watch it burn**_

_**We've passed the point of no return."**_

_A partir desse ponto não tem mais volta_

_O último limiar_

_A ponte foi cruzada_

_Então espere e a veja queimar._

_Nós passamos do ponto que não tem volta._

O rapaz andava pela mata fechada apreensivo com todas aquelas lembranças. Sabia que o Anjo viria, podia senti-lo próximo. O aroma de poções que exalava dele percorria aquela floresta deixando-o desorientado. Andava perdido em seu próprio drama pessoal quando uma grande explosão foi ouvida. Olhou para trás e tropeçou de susto ao ver Hogwarts em chamas ao fundo. O som de gritos e feitiços era nítido.

- Minha criança!

Na sua frente o homem com manto negro apareceu estendendo a mão, seu rosto oculto pela conhecida máscara negra.

- Me deixe protegê-lo – o tom era calmo – É tudo o que peço.

Draco viu a mão estendida a sua frente e não pensou duas vezes em pega-la. Não demorou muito para os feitiços começarem a chegar perto. O Fantasma o mantinha perto do corpo e corria mais rápido que seus pés conseguiam acompanhar tendo que praticamente arrastá-lo. Eles entraram numa parte subterrânea do castelo e chegaram a conhecida câmara onde ele vivia.

- Porque isso está acontecendo justo agora? – o homem oculto pela máscara parecia transtornado.

- O que está acontecendo lá fora? – Draco estava alarmado – Hogwarts está em chamas!

- O Lorde das Trevas atacou!

- Merlin nos proteja! – sussurrou Draco assustado.

- Eu não deixarei nada acontecer a você! – o Fantasma o abraçou sendo delicadamente afastado.

"_**You were once**_

_**My one companion ...**_

_**You were all**_

_**That mattered ...**_

_**You were once**_

_**A friend and father**_

_**Then my world**_

_**Was shattered"**_

"_Você já foi_

_O meu único companheiro..._

_Você era tudo_

_Que importava..._

_Você já foi_

_Um amigo e um pai_

_Até meu mundo_

_Se despedaçar"_

- Por favor, Anjo, não dificulte as coisas...

- Eu te amo minha criança...

"_**Wishing you were**_

_**Somehow here again**_

_**Knowing we must**_

_**Say goodbye**_

_**Try to forgive!**_

_**Teach me to live!**_

_**Give me the strength**_

_**To try!"**_

"_Eu desejo que estivesse_

_De algum modo aqui novamente_

_Sabendo que devo_

_Dizer adeus_

_Tente perdoar!_

_Ensina-me a viver!_

_Me dê a forças_

_Para tentar!"_

Pegando a mão direita de Draco com as suas colocou delicadamente em seu dedo um delicado e estranho anel com duas mãos apertando um coração encimado por uma coroa com a coroa de cabeça para cima.

- Com minhas duas mãos eu te dou meu coração, e coroa-o com a minha lealdade. – havia uma melancolia triste na voz do fantasma quando ele beijou a mão de Draco junto ao anel. Yet, the expression, "Let love and friendship reign forever" can be found as another meaning for the symbols.

"_**No more memories,**_

_**No more silent tears!**_

_**No more gazing across**_

_**The wasted years!**_

_**Help me say**_

_**Goodbye."**_

"_Chega de lembranças,_

_Chega de lágrimas silenciosas!_

_Chega de amargura_

_Os anos perdidos!_

_Ajude-me a dizer_

_Adeus."_

Do lado de fora do castelo uma guerra sangrenta acontecia. Pegos de surpresas muitas pessoas haviam caído apesar do grande numero de aurores presentes. Harry Potter havia sumido na multidão junto com seus fieis amigos em busca de Voldemort para acabarem de fez com aquela guerra e Sirius Black buscava por notícias de Draco que havia ficado na floresta.

- Onde ele está Dumbledore? – Sirius gritou quando viu o diretor em meio os feitiços.

- Isso não é hora! – reclamou Dumbledore lançando feitiço.

Sirius matou o Comensal da Morte com quem o diretor duelava com a maldição da morte e o puxou pelas vestes irritado.

- Onde ele está?

- Snape está com ele! – o diretor suspirou – Venha vou lhe mostrar a entrada.

Os dois voltaram correndo para o castelo ainda duelando com o diretor na frente guiando o caminho entre corredores e passagens. Finalmente descerem uma escada estreita.

- Eu só me atrevo a ir até aqui! – ele tocou o ombro de Sirius – Não faça nenhuma besteira!

Sirius continuou correndo escada a baixo ignorando a dor no peito tentando imaginar o que poderia estar acontecendo com seu pequeno Dray e se ele havia sido machucado. Precisava urgentemente encontrá-lo. Distraído na sua aflição não percebeu o chão ceder e caiu num alçapão que dava numa câmara de água, foi rapidamente sugado por uma forte correnteza que o levava cada vez mais fundo.

- Parece que temos companhia minha criança!

Draco olhou para onde o Fantasma olhava e um calafrio percorreu seu corpo ao ver Sirius Black preso dentro das águas.

- Tire-o dali!

Sirius batia na água desesperado ficando sem ar e vendo Draco ali.

- Escolha minha criança! – o Fantasma sorria de lado – Ou se junta a ele ou começa uma vida nova comigo e eu o liberto.

O desespero de Sírius aumentava vendo as lágrimas de Draco escorrerem.

- Você me enganou Anjo!

- Fuja Draco! – a voz de Sirius veio abafada pelas águas.

- Não tem mais retorno! – Snape parecia cada vez mais irritado e o som da batalha mais perto – Escolha! Eu ou ele?

Draco olhou para seu tutor, magoa e dor transparecendo.

- Eu te amei Anjo! – o rapaz andou até ele e retirou sua máscara virando seu rosto em repulsa imediatamente – Eu não consigo mais!

E pulou no lago para junto de Sirius, seu verdadeiro amor.

- NÃO! – berrou Snape não acreditando que um sonserino acabaria com a própria vida em nome de um amor – Eu não posso deixá-lo morrer!

E dizendo isso a correnteza voltou arrastando os dois amantes para longe dali até desembocarem no riacho atrás das montanhas de Hogwarts.

Snape olhou desolado para o lugar a sua volta. O teto começava a rachar e ele tinha certeza que não demoraria para toda a estrutura vir abaixo. Deixou a máscara negra em cima da cama e se encaminhou para seu caldeirão voltando ao preparo das suas amadas poções. Não tinha mais pelo que lutar. A razão da sua vida havia escolhido deixá-lo e assim ele terminaria.

Harry corria desesperado pelo castelo, seu corpo machucado e coberto de sangue. Paredes, escadas, quadros, tudo parecia querer vir abaixo. Pessoas corriam, outras estavam estiradas no chão sem vida. Mas nada daquilo interessava ao menino que mais uma vez havia sobrevivido. Finalmente a sua maldição com o destino de Voldemort estava acabada e ele precisava mais que tudo resgatar o seu antigo amor.

Severus Snape havia sido grande inimigo de seu pai quando Harry era criança, mas também grande amigo da sua mãe e o garoto de olhos verdes nunca havia se esquecido daquele homem sarcástico de face dura e mãos precisas. Havia amado Snape na infância e nunca o havia deixado de amar, ainda mais agora que sabia que este estava vivo.

Irrompeu a câmara secreta onde o Fantasma das Masmorras se escondia e o encontrou na frente de um grande caldeirão em meio ao caos de vidros que começavam a se quebrar na volta.

- SNAPEEEEEEEEEEEE – berrou Harry chegando perto do antigo mestre.

- O que faz aqui Potter? – o tom frio de Snape fez o rapaz estremecer, mas não diminuiu sua determinação.

- Eu vim buscá-lo!

- E quem disse que eu quero partir? – Snape continuava a fazer sua poção como se nada importante estivesse acontecendo, apesar de pedaços do teto da câmara começarem a cair pelo chão.

- Hogwarts está desabando! – Harry olhava para o homem calmo a sua frente desesperado.

- E daí? – Snape se virou para o jovem de olhos verdes esmeralda – Tudo o que eu desejei partiu.

- Eu posso fazer o que o senhor quiser! – Harry segurou firme os pulsos do outro fazendo o olhar com desgosto para as mãos que o prendiam – Venha comigo!

"_**Pity comes too late**_

_**Turn around and face your fate**_

_**An eternity of this before your eyes"**_

"_A piedade vem muito tarde_

_Olhe em volta e encare seu destino_

_Uma eternidade disso diante os seus olhos"_

- Eu não tenho nada a oferecer! – Snape gritou irritado – Olhe meu rosto!

- Não me importo! – e para provar ele tocou a pele desfigura com delicadeza vendo Snape fechar os olhos e beijou cada uma daquelas feridas percorrendo o rosto até a boca num beijo ardente e apaixonado.

"_**This haunted face holds no horror for me now**_

_**It's in your soul that the true distortion lies"**_

"_Esse rosto assombroso não me causa mais horror agora_

_É em sua alma que a distorção verdadeira se encontra"_

- Por quê? – murmurou Snape buscando ar.

- Eu não vou deixá-lo aqui! – e abraçou o homem a sua frente aparatando com ele dali pouco antes do teto da câmara começar a desabar.

"_**Pitiful creature of darkness,**_

_**What kind of life have you known?**_

_**God give me courage to show you,**_

_**You are not alone..."**_

"_Pobre criatura das trevas,_

_Que tipo de vida você conhece?_

_Deus me deu coragem para mostrá-lo,_

_Você não está sozinho..."_


	9. Epilogo

_**8 – Epilogo**_

O cemitério parecia mais triste e frio no inverno com suas já brancas lapides cobertas pela neve. Uma cena que parecia tirada de alguma velha fotografia. Caminhava lentamente entre os túmulos até encontrar o que procurava.

_Severus Snape_

_* 1960_

_+ 2022_

Deixou cair o corpo de joelhos no chão sem força para continuar. Sabia que o outro homem estava ali. Podia sentir sua presença, mas não tinha vontade de dar-lhe atenção naquele momento. Sentia o coração falhar algumas batidas e não conseguia acreditar. Lágrimas marcavam seu rosto. A dor em seu peito sufocava seu choro. Angustia e desespero. Quando levantou a cabeça um detalhe lhe chamou a sua atenção fazendo-o se virar em direção ao homem alto, que vestia um sobretudo negro, parado entre as sombras há uma curta distância. Seus olhos se encontraram mais uma vez e ele viu a mesma tristeza que sentia refletida ali.

Pegou a delicada rosa negra que estava em cima do tumulo branco do seu Anjo e se levantou secando as lágrimas enquanto um sorriso triste brotava em seus lábios ao tocar o delicado anel que nunca havia tirado do dedo.

- Eu o amei! – suspirou entre o fôlego evitando olhar diretamente para o outro.

O homem se aproximou alguns passos e Draco pode ver de relance o verde brilhar levemente.

- Maneira estranha de demonstrar. – o tom era duro, uma repreensão a uma criança arteira – O que diria Black se o visse aqui?

Draco o olhou irritado empinando o nariz.

- Você sabe que ele fugiu com aquele cachorro do Remus Lupim! – cuspiu o nome do outro com uma raiva ressentida.

- Eu achei que ele iria correr atrás de você naquela época – Harry sorriu de lado passando a mão pelos cabelos negros desalinhados – Mas no fim ele achou que era um bom castigo por você ter o rejeitado.

Draco fungou voltando a olhar a lapide branca e simples a sua frente.

- Eu não quero ficar sozinho... – Draco murmurou cansado levantando o olhar.

- Não vou te deixar sozinho. – Harry finalmente estendeu a mão para o sonserino a sua frente.

- Você poderia me amar como o amou? – havia esperança nos olhos cinzentos, mas o outro balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Não. - um sorriso triste brotou em seu rosto - Mas posso amá-lo como um reflexo do quanto ele o amou.

- Obrigado, Harry!

- Vamos para casa minha criança. – Harry conduziu o loiro para seu carro que esperava os dois – E eu faço isso por você, Severus! – completou baixo para não ser ouvido.

E Draco sorriu, não era seu Anjo, mas tinha de volta um reflexo triste e belo daquele que fora seu verdadeiro amor e isso, era mais do que podia pedir a alguém.

**FIM**


End file.
